This invention relates generally to boundary markers for playing fields for sports and deals more particularly with a soccer boundary flag and the means for supporting it.
It is necessary to mark the corners of soccer fields with boundary marker flags. While permanent fields can have permanent markers, the bulk of soccer today, at least in the United States, is played on multiple purpose fields or on fields that are created temporarily in parks and on other grassy areas. The marking up of such fields requires provision of boundary flags which can readily be positioned in place on a temporary use basis and which can then be removed and stored or transported to a new location.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide such a flag and support means therefor.
Among the many advantages of the flag and support means therefor of the present invention are: that it is light in weight and low in cost; that the support means is of simple construction requiring no welding or expensive machine work; that the support means is constructed so as to permit easy penetration into the ground to provide an anchor for the flag staff; that the coupling of the flag staff with the support is very easily accomplished; that the support means includes depth means limiting the extent of maximum penetration into the grounds; and that the support means can be constructed at low cost and yet will withstand years of rugged use without damage.
In summary, my invention provides a flag having a flexible staff, the anchored end of which has a hollow recess which fits over a shaft on a support means. The shaft is formed by curling a portion of a metal sheet into a tube. Another portion of the same shaft is trimmed and configured as a spade-like blade section for penetrating the ground and anchoring the shaft to the ground but above ground level. A rod extends laterally from the side of the support means at the juncture of blade and shaft, the rod extending through an opening in the sheet metal and having a right angle continuation confined within the hollow shaft. The laterally extending rod provides a place for exerting foot pressure in a direction to force the blade into the ground. It also limits the maximum depth of penetration.